


Chivalry is not Dead

by yimolkiin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ;;, F/F, F/M, I'll add more characters as we go, M/M, Multi, bc someone needs to make plot centric davejadekat gdi, but those are the ones off the top of my head, ill figure it out dont yall worry, most of the characters are probably going to exist? i just need a spot for em, not all of it, shit'll be updated once i come up with it? i have most of the story figured out but uh, this is like my second fanfic but im gna try, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimolkiin/pseuds/yimolkiin
Summary: A tale of three uncommonly linked lovers and the war for their kingdom.





	1. Knight ==> Dream the Future.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! im ellie and i hope u like my fic  
> im not that great of a writer but whats most important to me is how true i stay to the characters?   
> forgive me if im not the greatest, i really only know how to write jade ;;  
> please enjoy!!

He woke up in a field.

 

The tranquil sound of the grass blades in the wind were the only things that greeted him from his afternoon nap. 

 

The blonde looked around, reaching up to his face to find his shades.. Absent. He fought the panic that rose in his chest, standing to survey the area. 

 

For once in his life, he had no idea where he was. 

 

It seemed familiar, somehow. A bright green field that stretched for miles, with the clearest blue sky smiling above. The sun shone happily, a warm friend in this field of confusion. His scarlet pupils swept the horizon, finding nothing but more grass. A wind began to pick up, then, compelling him to bring his arms around him. The sky darkened slowly, as swirling clouds engulfed the sun and the once clear sky. 

 

He watched the heavens twist and contort, forming a dark vortex of smoke and fire. Screams erupted from the direction of the vortex, and cracks began to appear in the sky. His breath hitched, the sudden sound of glass shattering beginning to surround him completely. Bright lights of every hue began to flash through the cracks in the sky as the screams rose to a cacophony of terror. 

 

Dave fell to the ground in fear, clutching his chest in horror. “Goddammit- wake up already!” He murmured in panic, trying to back away from the cracks. 

 

His back met with something, sending a fervent cold down his spine. He slowly looked up, faced with a monster he’d only heard of in legends. 

Before he could scream, Dave sat up in his bed. His hands shook, and there were tears in his eyes. The knight gripped the bedsheets, swallowing hard as he lit a candle. 

 

“Not again.”

 

{-}

  
  


The mess hall was filled with chattering today, nurses and guards alike making conversation about the upcoming special day for the heir of the kingdom. It was a coronation, and a joyous one at that. Jonathan Egbert, the prince of Skaia, was to be crowned King in a few short weeks, and the entire kingdom was abuzz. He was an extremely popular royal, with curly, beautiful black hair and eyes the color of glittering sapphires. He always seemed to wear a smile, no matter the hardship of the kingdom and its people. 

 

He was a friend to all, but especially to Dave Strider, one of his personal knights. 

 

“To Prince John, may his reign be long and joyful!” One of the guards exclaimed, hoisting his early morning beer to the air. His friends around him did the same, all in one big ‘Aye!’ as they downed their drink. 

 

“Speakin’ of the Prince, anyone seen him recently? It’s been a few days- I’m startin’ to get worried.” 

 

“Could be pre-coronation jitters,” one of the maids piped up. “I know  _ I _ wouldn’t be able t’ handle such a responsibility.” 

 

“‘Course not, you’re a lassie! All you handle is the food and the upkeep.” The guard elbowed her, laughing heartily. Although his comment was intended as just fun, the maidy quirked a brow, arms folding. 

 

“A lassie that cooks your food for you, and a lassie who can stop that altogether!” She swiped his stein, smirking as all of her coworkers snickered in the background. 

 

“Besides,” another one piped up. “He  _ had _ a sister! Heaven knows what she could’ve accomplished if she were still here!” 

 

The first maid nodded, successfully silencing the guard. She handed him his beverage back, before perking up to a figure behind him. “Ah, Sir David, good morning!”

 

The room made little attempt to bow, because they were just a rank below him. All employees to the crown, it was more of a familial gesture than a social one. The knight threw up a hand in greeting, taking a seat at a table where his friends sat. 

 

“You have any hash browns left, Mack?” He looked at one of the quieter maids, hands resting on the table. 

 

“Always for you, sir.” She nodded, smiling. Then she disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving the room back to its many conversations. Dave clutched his rumbling stomach, sliding a hand underneath his shades to rub his eyes. They were red with the lack of sleep, and he’d been having a headache since his rude awakening. It’d be good to pay a visit to Kanaya before he met with the Prince. 

 

In his thinking, he’d completely left his partner out of his recollection. The only thing that brought back his remembrance was the room lowering their voices just a little, as his presence did tend to darken things. 

 

Karkat Vantas had entered the room.

 

Dave lifted his gaze to his friend, a small smile slipping onto his normally remote expression. “Morning, sunshine.”

 

The knight plopped down on the opposite of Dave, groaning softly as his head thunked tiredly against the table. “Remind me again why I  _ ever _ decide to wake up in the morning.” 

 

The blonde snorted a little, reaching out a pale hand to rustle Karkat’s bedhead. “I’d have to know why if I could remind you.” He retracted his hand, letting his chin rest on it. “Good morning, though.”

 

Karkat lifted his head a little, quirking an eyebrow with an obvious frown. “This isn’t a  _ good morning. _ This is the worst fucking morning. I can’t believe I’m awake for this  _ shitshow _ . I already know this day is going to be the most abysmal 24 hours any man has ever lived through.” 

 

Dave opened his mouth to respond, but not before the maid came by to drop off the hash browns. Thankfully, she’d brought two plates. Mack was very used to this schpeel. “Thanks, Mack.” The maid nodded, glancing at Karkat before hurrying off again. Bless that girl. 

 

“Got your hash browns,” he muttered, nudging the plate into Karkat’s cheek. 

 

“Mmmgh.” He responded with a grunt. 

 

“Pre-salted.” Dave nudged his cheek again, holding up the fork. 

 

That seemed to get Karkat’s attention. He raised his head, fixed Dave with an angry expression, and then took the fork from his hand and started eating. “Am I really that predictable?” He replied, sarcasm dripping from his words.

 

Dave shrugged, letting a natural smirk fill his features before digging in himself. 

 

Despite Karkat’s sarcastic trepidation, Dave felt that maybe today wouldn’t be that awful.

 

{-}

  
  



	2. Witch ==> Be concerned for the wellbeing of your "sister".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh sorry this chapter was like two days late lmao  
> i had it ready but i just got too lazy to post  
> i figure its okay bc this fic doesnt have that many kudos/hits

"Up, up girls. T’day we need an oar-ly start.” 

 

Jade felt a nudge in her shoulder, and the form beside her shift with a groggy moan. There was never any arguing against their guardian, or they’d have hell to pay. Her sister sat up, rubbing her eyes as she patted Jade’s shoulder. “C’mon, Jade. We have to get up.” 

 

“Nnnnnooooooo…” She drew out a yawn, shifting over on her side. The fear of getting forked made her sit up, running a hand through her long mess of curls. Jane smiled softly, standing up and putting on her glasses. She handed her counterpart the other wide brimmed frames, which Jade grasped for playfully. Jane smiled, rolling her eyes as she tossed them into her chest. 

 

“Ow! Rude,” Jade exclaimed, beaming as she pressed them to her face.

 

Jane, halfway to the steps, turned and pressed a hand to her chest. “I threw glasses at you from an inch away! That could not have hurt at all.”

 

"Well it did," Jade retorted, with a matching overly sarcastic pout.

 

They laughed, then continued downstairs for breakfast. It was little moments like that where they could take solace in the chaos of their lives, finding comfort in each other. Jade could barely remember when they had met. It seemed they were always just.. together. Betty referred to them as sisters, but the older they became, Jade came to realize that the two of them could not possibly be related due to how dramatically different they both appeared! She could not be fooled, and neither could Jane.

 

Betty sat cross legged in the chair, staring disapprovingly at the both of them. A cold plate of eggs sat before both their chairs, causing Jade to frown. 

 

“Y’must be wonderin’ what might be so special today, girls.” 

 

“Not really!” Jade responded quickly, taking a seat as she took a bite of her eggs. Jane snorted softly, looking down at her plate.

 

“Try that again, girly, I’ll pike ya.” Betty rapped her nails on the table, frowning. “We’re leavin’ t’day.”

 

Jane looked up, clear surprise written on her face. “What? I thought you said we were leaving in a week!” 

 

“I  _ lied _ , girly.” Betty smiled through sharp teeth, adjusting her fuschia glasses. “I know y’been swimmin’ out n’ seain’ others without my permission.” 

 

That quieted them both. Jane’s face flushed, eyebrows furrowing. They’d been so careful.. How had she known? It was more Jane’s secret than Jade’s, but seeing it was still concerning. Jane rose from the table, rushing out of the room. Jade glared at Betty, hoping her anger masked the fear in her eyes. 

 

“We leave in an hour,” the witch finished, digging into her eggs. 

 

Jade, after stopping a moment, whirled around and outside. Where had Jane gone? Jade set off into the forest path, hitching up her skirt to make a faster way through the forest. She passed babbling brooks, hopping over the wet stones. “Jane! Jane?” She let out a small sigh, furrowing her brows as she looked around for anything. Specifically, anyone. Not even her superb sense of hearing could tell her where her “sister” might be. It did tell her something else, though.

 

Jade rose, hearing rustling in the bushes. 

 

“You’re under arrest, witch.” 

 

What?


	3. Knight ==> Be you from just a few days earlier.

Karkat allowed Dave to treat him with less respect than other people, purely because he’d given up trying to dig at him constantly. Dave was.. Actually an alright person, even when he did push a plate of the kingdom’s best slop into Karkat’s cheek. He uprighted himself, chin leaning on his hand as you started eating. It didn’t take long for trouble to find the both of them, though, as it often does. A small page came running from the door, seemingly out of breath. Their banana blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes told him that it must be the new kid, Casey. Prince John seemed to take a liking to the youth, though Karkat couldn’t really understand why. She was much too bubbly for his tastes.

 

“Sirs Vantas and Strider, Prince John has called for you!” she exclaimed into the mess hall. She seemed excited to just be doing work, Karkat observed with an annoyed expression. 

 

“We haven’t even finished our fu..” He realized Dave gave a small shake of his head to his rude words, then shot him a sneer back and correct ed himself. “We haven’t even finished our food yet. Can’t he wait?” 

 

A few of the knights snickered behind him, and he couldn’t help but smile himself. 

 

“No! He requested your presence now!” She stomped a foot, reiterating her original message. “You gotta come! Prince John asked me to tell you!!”

 

Karkat rolled his eyes as Dave stood, but understood it was probably important if it was their high class friend who was calling on ‘em. He passed his cold food away from him and stood with Dave, much to the relief of little Casey. 

 

“This way!!” she beamed, darting out of the hall and up the castle steps. 

 

Karkat couldn’t help a slight smile at her enthusiasm, as Dave playfully punched his shoulder. 

 

{-}

 

John was busy lounging sideways on the uncomfortable golden throne, twirling his heavy crone between his fingers. He knew this kingdom would soon be his own, and he couldn’t help but feel.. disappointed. As a child, he’d never been let outside, much less out of his own room. It only got worse after the disappearance of the crown princess, too. Daylight was monitored, windows were locked, friends were cut off. He appreciated the protection and awareness, but he felt like he was going to die inside these musty halls at a very young age.

 

Now, as he sat in the open air of his throne room, he felt let down with how it wasn’t as magical as it seemed. He still wasn’t allowed outside for a prolonged amount of time- he was a legal adult now! John grumbled to himself and looked out the window, breathing in the wisps of wind that carried conversation and warmth up to the golden castle. 

 

He wanted it.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his two knights ( and best friends!) by Casey loudly slamming the door. The guards bristled, but John waved them down as he popped up from his throne with the widest grin. 

 

“Karkat! Dave! How are you guys?”

 

“Currently? Very  _ effing _ hungry, Your Awfulness.”

 

“We didn’t even get to finish our breakfast, dude. You deprived Karkat of his daily nutrients. I’m surprised he hasn’t withered into a pile of dust and blown away.”

 

Karkat glared at Dave and then John, huffing.

 

John laughed sheepishly, shrugging. “It was important business! What the hell am I supposed to do otherwise?” 

 

“Call us up when we’re finished with  _ our _ very important business, dipshit.” 

 

Casey gasped softly, smirking at John as she skittered away, giggling. He started after her, but decided the trouble wouldn’t be worth it. He’d have to teach Casey that dipshit was not a good word to use. John feigned anger at Karkat, planting his hands on his hips. 

 

“Look what you did!”

 

“Yeah,” Dave interjected. He turned to John, keeping his neutrality all the while. “I really did try to tell him, John. Now Karkat’s going to infect all the kids in the castle with his naughty words.” 

 

Karkat was just about finished with his friends’ bullshit, the only thing saving them from a long winded curse-out was John’s small snicker. 

 

“ _ ANY _ ways, why did we get called up here? Need your fucking bed made? Sad that royalty is just that useless.” He was half joking. 

 

“No!! That’s not it at all, asshole.” John fired back, albeit playfully. He drew out a roll of paper, spreading it open to reveal a map of Skaia. It was an image the trio were definitely familiar with- they’d been given specific education on each part and their customs. If Karkat were honest, it was a bit of an eyesore. 

 

“Look, apparently there’s been a sighting of a witch nearby the outskirts of one of the smaller provinces. Space, I think. A lot of the locals are really worried, because, well- y’know.” John remained vague because the memory was a little too touchy to bring up. “They don’t want their kiddies snatched.”

 

“I’m just confused on how in the hell we got a witch, especially now. They’re fucking outlawed, is that crazy bitch  _ yearning _ for a death sentence?” Karkat grumbled, arms folded. John could only reply with a small shrug, sheepishly grinning.

 

“My advisors told me that it’d be a good idea to send out you two to figure out what’s up. Think you’ll be up for it?” John smiled, pushing up his glasses. 

 

“Do we really have a fucking choice, shitlord?” 

 

“Nope, but it’s always good to get some confirmation. You guys leave in a few hours. There’ll be some other guys with you to help out, thankfully.” He approached them both, pulling them for a hug and clapping them on the back. Karkat groaned and Dave was stock still, as per usual. 

 

“See you guys later, then!” John grinned, letting them both go. 

 

Karkat and Dave exited, the golden doors shutting behind them. 

 

Karkat presumed it might be a while til they saw the palace again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck the update schedule i do what i want :bbbb
> 
> expect my update to be like. around a week from the last chapter
> 
> dont wanna spook all the readers away :[[[


	4. Knights ==> Set off on an unforgettable adventure.

Just like the heir had said, both of the knights were outfitted with three days of provisions and a team. Their horses trotted forwards, waiting for their riders in the courtyard. Dave let out a sigh, adjusting his glasses as he finished putting on the bulky Skaian armor. 

 

“What do you think of this bullshit? I mean really, a witch?” Karkat muttered, pulling his cape over the metal. Magic had been banned from the kingdom once the disappearance of the princess became apparent to their parents. Her grandfather swore to hunt down any magic-user in th Skaian territory, much to the King’s disapproval. To stop his revenge, the use of magic was banned. A bit extreme, if Dave had to think, but he could understand.

 

“I mean. I get it. Shit shouldn’t get banned for one accident, but c’mon. The rules been in place for ages now.” Dave shrugged, pulling his sword out of its sheath to examine it. Still silver and clear, like it should be.

 

Karkat was still riding the high of grumpiness from his breakfast being cut short, so he only responded with a grunt. He agreed with Dave on how unfair it was, but he was also just too angry at the reckless user to provide a clear side to the argument. He knew the princess, they both did- the law was in place for a reason. He couldn’t lose someone else again. 

 

Karkat rolled his eyes at Dave’s meticulous inspection of the sword, but stood to linger just a little. His expression softened, happy to find just another moment where Dave was caught just a little unaware. It was such a phenomenon, he could usually get away with staring.

 

Not this time, though.

 

Dave blinked, looking up at his partner. 

 

“..Karkat?” He blinked, cocking his head in confusion as he slid his sword back into the sheath. 

 

The other knight glanced away himself, feeling just a little redder in the face than he had previously been. 

 

“What?”

 

“Yo, you were staring. What, are my cheekbones just that sharp?”

 

“Hey, do you ever think to shut the fuck up? Ever?”

 

“What’s the hostility about? I know my eyes just draw you in.”

 

“They’re  _ literally  _ covered by  _ shades _ you fucking idiot! I’ve never even see your eyes, but I reflect the color of your personality: fucking shit.”

 

Dave seemed to pause, opening his mouth to retort before being cut off by.. Casey. Yet again. Karkat really hoped this wouldn’t become a pattern, or he might just have to strangle something.

 

“Prince John says it’s time to go!! And that you guys should stop making out and get your.. uh.. butts in gear!” She seemed pleased with herself, then finished by winking at Karkat. “Dipshit!!” Casey laughed, then darted back out. At least the situation was forgotten. Karkat let out a little sigh of recuperation, giving Dave a glare before storming out. 

 

The only thing Dave could do was chuckle and head out after Karkat.

 

{-}

 

Two on the horse, and conversation had run quite dry. 

 

Normally sparks flew with Dave and Karkat, whether it be fake-fighting, real fighting, or just gentle conversation that the two would really only understand the meaning of. Within the company of others, however, no matter the subject, it was always weird. Now it felt they were entertainment for their party to view, which halted the entire cause to talk anyways. Dave missed it. Karkat missed it. So they stayed up.

 

Not too late, of course. They still had to ride throughout the day, and energy was important. But their late night talks were good to keep them going. 

 

“So,” Dave started, pulling his sleeping bag closer to Karkat’s in an attempt to start small talk. “You saw Carlos today right? He can barely ride a horse, my god. I thought it was, like, just a getting-used-to thing on day one, but he looks like he’s gonna have a stroke every time the thing moves. It’s wack,” he finished. 

 

Karkat let himself smile a little at Dave’s last few words, rolling his eyes at the corniness of it all. “It’s fucking wack alright. I don’t know  _ how _ it’s even legal to be that dumb while riding. This shit isn’t even that difficult.”

 

“Mhm, really.” Dave drawled, leaning on his elbow. He looked at Karkat, then past him at the dying campfire. He looked back, finding Karkat’s pupils locked firmly on his own. The knight was just a little caught off guard, finding his partner’s dark eyes swallowing him up. The two seemed to drift closer, the light from the fire licking their features. The two hovered mere inches from each other, prepared to close the gap until a twig went snap in the brush. 

 

Karkat perked, leaving Dave to watch him rise. The standing knight swallowed, forcing his eyes to the dark forest and not to.. Dave. He had to reel himself in again. Again? That was sad. Karkat, after a moment, turned back to Dave. He bit his lip as he realized that the other had rolled over and most definitely fell asleep. Karkat let out a little sigh, patting the flush out of his cheeks as he laid back down. He rolled over so he wouldn’t have to face Dave, scrunching his eyes shut. 

 

They both quietly prayed they wouldn’t ever have to face that again, no matter how sweet the outcome could be. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its slow but we getting there  
> tbh i didnt intend to write so much davekat for this but u kno how it be when it do


	5. Knights ==> Meet the magic user.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jkhjgf its been 84 years and here i am again bc i miss them,, its a little short but pls dont hate me

Day could not have arrived any later. The party woke early, as per usual, but the forest was quiet. The faint buzzing of the cicadas had gone, and the hopeful chirps of birds was nowhere to be found. Karkat was the first one to realize, but decided not to mention it- nobody else realized anyways, it wasn't important.

 

"Creepy shit," he piped up as they finished their breakfast of pit-roasted sausages and bread. "This part of the forest  _ seems _ witchy. How's that even possible?" Karkat could sense that the rest of the party was feeling it too- their horses weren't quite as easygoing, and the conversation was even more dull than it had been the past few days. Hell, there was barely any conversation at all.

 

Dave remained quiet, only nodding to show that yes, he'd heard what Karkat had said. His thoughts were elsewhere. Last night had never been that close. They'd had moments like that before, of course- in the stables, before they'd left, after a match of practice.. but Dave had never felt more of an urge to come forwards and finish the gap. He had no idea what was stopping him, either. He was almost mad at himself for holding back most of the time. It was always a war inside, whether Karkat would be disgusted or return the affections. He felt he knew Karkat on a level closer than anyone, but when they were just that close.. neither of them could ever make the move. Dave let out a small sigh, brows furrowing. They'd have to tell each other eventually, he thought.

 

"Jane! Jane?" A girl's voice called from somewhere to the left, seemingly exasperated.

 

The whole party shuddered to a halt as Dave held up a hand to stop them. 

 

After holding for a second to see if the girl would exclaim anything else, he nodded behind him for his men to leave their horses and draw their swords. This could be it. He beckoned Karkat closer to him, feet landing lightly on the grass as they stalked closer. The two Knights led the charge- if it could be called that, anyway- honing in on whoever was making the noise when she let out an exasperated huff. Eventually they came up behind a small flooking form, thick brown locks hanging past her shoulders in a messy fashion. With a wide brimmed hat and a ragged black dress, she seemed to fit the part for witch. Dave took another step forwards, accidentally rustling some underbrush. The witch turned around, causing the men to flinch- but neither Dave nor Karkat followed suit.

 

She was beautiful.

 

Tanned skin spattered with soft brown freckles and large circle-framed glasses that seemed to fit her face perfectly. The witch had ethereal green eyes which seemed to reflect back the souls of any onlooker- matched by innocent lips and softly blushed cheeks. Before the two knights could formulate any kind of sentence, one of their men drew his sword and stepped forwards, shaking in his boots. 

 

“You’re under arrest, witch.” 


	6. Knights ==> Investigate

To describe the events that followed next would be almost impossible to do in quick succession. Dave and Karkat were quite surprised at how docile this witch was. Readied for a fight, the entire band of men had their swords ready, shaking in their heavy chainmail armor. The brave soul who’d placed the witch under arrest flinched as she blinked, which resonated through the whole crowd of terrified men. Jade cocked a brow, eyes full of curiosity and a fiery kind of energy. 

 

“I’m  _ what _ ?” She asked, obviously challenging that notion. Her eyes narrowed to the more decorated knights off to the side who seemed to be distracted by something, she pointed a lithe finger at them (which caused the soldiers to yelp). “What are you two staring at??”

 

This rose the two knights out of their stupor, blinking and just again taking around the situation. About eleven frightened men, swords quivering, staring saucer-eyed at them as well as the witch. The young woman wasn’t frightened at all, that much could be told. Dave swallowed, rolling his eyes at his men behind the shades, then uprighted his posture and unsheathed his own sword. 

 

“You.. you heard them. You’re under arrest.” 

 

Karkat had not fully recovered, open-mouthed as his dull red eyes flicked between Dave and the witch. As Dave’s bright red gaze trailed back to his fellow knight through his shades, Karkat straightened and fumbled with his sword. 

 

“Yeah,” he stammered out, sword pointing dangerously close to her face. 

 

It took Jade all the compulsion in the world not to brush aside the stupid swords and turn them straight into ash, but somehow she was able to compose herself and straighten. Jade surveyed the knights and their band, wild green eyes boring into their collective souls. She couldn’t quell her heartbeat, but it wasn’t out of fear- it was out of intrigue. It’d been too long since she’d interacted with people outside of Jane and her.. Mother. Especially not people who pointed swords at her. In the days of her youth that she was able to remember, she was often doing the sword pointing. After looking over them for perhaps too long, she folded her arms. 

“So.. what did I do?”

 

{-}

 

After a very long explanation, Jade had begrudgingly agreed to come with them. She knew Jane would be fine- if she could draw enough attention away from her “sister”, there was a good chance she’d already escaped to her friends in the village over. The Condescension, as they’d discovered was her real name, had eyes on the forest. It was good if this incident could shift more of them over to Jade, so maybe one of them could be freed. These were the thoughts running through her head as her hands were bound and she was sitting on the back of Dave’s horse, gaze skirting the tops of the trees. Karkat kept sneaking glances back at Dave and Jade, desperately wanting to clear the eerie, awkward silence that had befallen the party. It was a three days journey, and if this kept up the gray knight might just have to off himself.

 

Jade’s presence affected the whole troupe, it seemed. If she yawned, the men next to her would steer just a little further away. If she stretched, the soft noise of swords being half drawn would resound throughout half the party. On the afternoon of the first day of their long, long travel back home, she sneezed. Everyone, save for Dave, jumped. She let out a loud, dramatic groan, and huffed. “How are you guys this jumpy?? I’m not  _ that _ scary!” 

 

“I’d beg to differ,” Karkat muttered from his own horse. Dave glanced over, then backwards. He was right, Jade was staring daggers into the other knight’s back. 

 

“I’m not deaf, y’know! I heard that. Seriously, what makes me so scary? Never seen a giiiirl before?” Her gaze was once again cast over the others on horseback, causing their watch to fall directly to the ground. Even the horses seemed ashamed. Satisfied with the response, Jade piped up again. “Wouldn’t surprise me, anyway.”

 

Dave had to laugh at that one, surprising Jade. Karkat looked up, mildly offended just like the other men. The red knight turned around a little, regarding his men. “Damn. You gotta admit, that was good.” The nameless few sheepishly laughed, while a few others glared, remaining silent. 

 

Karkat bit his tongue, begrudgingly looking back to the horizon. What was going on? First the too-close incident with Dave only a day ago, and now a stupidly attractive fugitive? He had to control himself. The gray knight had felt a pit in his stomach the whole ride, and it felt like the weight had only doubled. He didn’t even know her name! The man kept his focus on the dirt path ahead, thoughts slowly gravitating to what he might have to eat once he got home. How he and Dave would try and get front row seats to the witch’s trial…

 

Her trial.

 

Her.

 

Karkat cursed himself, warranting a glance from Dave. No other words had been spoken by anyone except for the witch’s earlier exclamation. The sun was now setting, too- they should probably be setting up camp by now. It’d benefit the whole party for some sleep.

 

The red knight held up a gloved hand, causing the drowsy witch to perk up and glance around. The horses slowed to a stop, and he brought his mare around. “We should start setting up camp. Cal, help the witch down and watch her, Karkat and I will get firewood.” At the mention of his name, the gray knight looked up, his confused eyes meeting Dave’s understanding gaze. The horses were soon tied up, and Jade was soon snoozing comfortably beside the unlit campfire. Once everyone’s tents were set up, Karkat and Dave left the troupe in the company of the witch to get firewood. 

**Author's Note:**

> im planning to update every thursday, but not all too sure if that'll go over well :p  
> hope you liked this little bit of whats to come!! jade will be in the next chapter


End file.
